1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handshake correction apparatus, and more particularly, to a handshake correction apparatus for correcting an image shake caused by handshake.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera captures an image of a subject, converts the image into image data, and records the image data into an appropriate file format. If the captured image is affected by handshake or external vibration, the captured image may be blurred, thus having low quality.
Recently, various image stabilization methods have been developed to automatically correct shake of a camera. For example, in one of the proposed methods, an optical lens is driven and controlled to move in a direction by an appropriate movement amount corresponding to a shake amount of the camera, thereby fixing an image-forming position on an image sensor. To be more specific, a target position of the optical lens may be calculated according to the shake of the camera and then a correction operation may be performed via a feed-back control according to a difference signal between the target position and a current position of the optical lens. In this regard, a Hall sensor is mounted in the camera so as to detect the positions of the optical lens. However, a detection error of the Hall sensor directly affects a control performance of the correction operation and, eventually, causes deterioration of the control performance.